The Bensaro Diaries: Gorilla
by Melene96
Summary: What kind of naughty evening does Olivia have planned after she and Nick return to her apartment? Rated M for sexual content and language.


**A/N: Normally, I don't do song fics because I think they're cheesy, but for some reason, I decided to indulge. Just to warn you, this one-shot is explicit and intense; it was written for adults by an adult. If these types of scenes make you uncomfortable, I suggest that you click the back button...NOW.**

**For those of you staying, you may want to turn on the A/C or fan BEFORE you start reading. Enjoy, and if you can muster up enough strength after reading, do leave a review.**

I own nothing but my dirty, perverted mind...

**Rating: NC-17 for sex, language, and overall wickedness.**

**Song: Gorilla by Bruno Mars**

They strolled back to her apartment from the restaurant. They reached the top step, and Olivia fumbled with her keys. Nick, always the pervert, took the opportunity to indulge and grabbed a palmful of her left cheek, pinching hard. She yelped and whipped around.

"God, you're such a perv, Amaro. Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" she teased. "Keep this up and you won't last long enough to see the surprise I have in store for you. And _that_ would be a real shame."

"You don't make it easy, Liv. I mean you're bending forward and wearing that dress, the one that hugs you in all the right places. How do you expect me to behave myself?"

She spun around and flashed him a cocky smile, reaching under his pea coat to grab his crotch. "Imagine if I greeted you like this everyday. You wouldn't like it very much, would you?"

"Are you kidding? Who needs a morning kiss when you can just grab my package instead? Do you know how many men would love for their women to greet them like that every morning?"

Olivia blushed at the "his woman" reference. Nick was very possessive, always claiming her in some way. Of course, Olivia being Olivia always protested this, insisting that she didn't belong to anyone. But deep down, she loved Nick's sexy, little caveman brand of affection. He desired her in a way that no other man in her life had.

"By the way, "Nick Jr." says 'What's Up'"

"You're such a pig."

"Says the woman holding my privates."

She released him with a huff and entered the apartment. Nick followed, laughing behind her.

Olivia made a beeline for the bathroom. "Uhhh, I really gotta go. That walk from the restaurant was torture," she lied.

Nick squinted his eyes at her, "Liv, your apartment is only two blocks away!" He eyed her suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

She flashed him a mischievous grin. "You'll see soon enough," she said in a husky tone. And at those words, "Nick Jr." sprang into action.

Olivia ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She slipped into a French lace ivory _Raphaella_ corset, trimmed with gold from _Agent Provocateur_ with a matching lace thong. The color popped against her olive skin. She had bought this little number a while ago, but she wanted to wait for a special occasion to model it.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she had to admit she looked pretty damn hot. Her cleavage was spilling out of the corset, and the outfit hugged her hips in just the right places. She turned around and wiggled her ass, smirking. Nick loved her curves; he was definitely an "ass man." He was going to go out of his mind when he saw her.

_I hope he doesn't blow his load just from looking at me. I have a lot planned for us tonight._

Meanwhile, Nick was so giddy, he practically danced around Olivia's living room, as he lit the vanilla scented candles and the fireplace.

He sat down, fidgety and anxious. _Wow, I'm acting like I'm in the 2nd grade. I'm an adult. Olivia is just a woman, a beautiful women, but a woman nonetheless. For God's sake, man, you've seen her naked quite a few times already. It's not that big of a deal and-_

At that moment, Olivia stepped out into full view rendering him speechless. All of the blood from his brain took a "southern" detour.

"See something you like?"

"You look like a goddess."

She blushed and looked down at the ground, "Th-thanks." she stammered.

"No need to be embarrassed, Liv. You know what's amazing about you? You don't even realize how beautiful you are." He stepped in, and kissed her on the lips.

"Although this outfit is mind-blowing, it would look much better...off. How about you let me undress you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Nick, I went through a lot of trouble putting this on, only to have you want to take it off less than 10 minutes later."

"Trust me. I'll put a lot more work in _afte_r I take it off.' he said.

He turned her around and undid the ties in the back. He swept her hair forward and started to suck on her neck. She moaned and reached behind him grabbing a fistful of his thick mane.

Olivia pressed her ass into his crotch, and Nick growled in her ear. He gripped her hips and walked backwards to the couch. She sat on his lap and gyrated against him, then suddenly turned and straddled him on the couch.

She began riding him, bouncing up and down, while Nick reached for her corset and pulled down the top. Her perfect globes stared back at him. He pulled her down and took one in his mouth, and he twirled her nipple around his tongue. She threw her head back and moaned, while she unbuttoned his pants. He unhooked the corset from the back and removed it from her. Olivia wasted no time unzipping his pants, and Nick's strained erection sprang into full view. He lifted his hips and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion.

Olivia's marveled at his girth. Even though she and Nick had been intimate for a few months, his size continued to amaze her. She gripped him and stared at his manhood. She could barely make a fist around his dick. She bent down and gave "Amarito" a quick lick and smirked.

"Don't tease, Liv. You've already given me blue balls from that fucking outfit."

She chuckled and stood up to kiss him. She ground herself against him, and sucked on his lower lip. She slowly kneeled, trailing kisses down his stomach on her way down.

She moved her right hand up and down his shaft, rubbing circles around the base of the head with her thumb. She bobbed her head up and down, and he pulled her hair back to keep it away from her face. "Ohhh, fuuuuuck Liiiivvv!" She pulled his dick out of her mouth with an audible 'pop.'

"Mmm, did you say something, Nick?" Before he had a chance to stutter an answer, she focused back on his appendage. Beads of precum drenched the tip, and she dipped her head and licked him clean. Nick hips jerked forward, and he groaned at the sensation of her tongue against him. Olivia let the fluid linger on her tongue for a bit, savoring the taste before she swallowed. The taste was salty and smoky—just like Nick.

She lifted his cock straight up, licking from the base all the way to the head in one motion. She cupped him with her left hand and began kneading him with her fingers. She latched onto the head, and twirled her tongue around the taut skin. She moved her mouth further and further down the shaft, fervently sucking him, like the cure for cancer was inside of his penis.

She looked up at him. When Olivia was aroused, her chocolate brown eyes darkened.

Her eyes were almost jet black.

Olivia then did something that almost blew Nick's mind. She took two fingers and began stroking herself at the same speed that she was sucking him. Her eyes locked with his, and he watched in ecstasy as her fingers disappeared. Her moans vibrated around his cock.

_Oh shit that was hot_! He watched her as she continued to pleasure herself and him. He could_ see_ how wet she was from the way that her fingers glistened in the candlelight. He could _hear_ her fingers glide against her slippery folds as she moved them in and out of herself.

Nick's eyes almost bulged out of his head from watching her, but Olivia was far too busy to notice. He never suspected that behind her steely exterior was a porn star extraordinaire. Even during the first few times they were intimate, she was relatively subdued. He assumed that Olivia would be tame between the sheets, but now he saw the error of his assumptions. He had never been so happy to be wrong in his entire life.

Nick couldn't take it anymore; his dick was so hard that it ached. He pulled himself out of her mouth and pulled her up by her forearms. He took her wet fingers into his mouth to taste her, moaning as he sucked them clean. Olivia almost came right then and there. She pulled him forward by the base of his neck and roughly kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. He lifted her left thigh, and swiped the head of his dick against her slick opening. Olivia shuddered and thrust her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her mouth and latched into her nipple, squeezing her tit with his hand. He twirled his tongue around her erect nipple and grazed his teeth against it.

He began to tease her with his dick, and felt her grow more and more wet. He wanted to hear her ask for it. He wanted her to beg.

"Nick, p-p-please don't tease m-m-m-me," she could barely speak in complete sentences. His cocky grin grew even wider.

Olivia knew what he was doing; she knew he wanted her to beg him. But she had a stubborn streak as long as the Nile, and she wasn't about to surrender.

Nick, however, was craftier than she realized.

"Did you say something, Liv," he said using the same words and mocking tone that she used on him earlier. He was trying to keep it cool, but he knew that if he didn't shift the odds back in his favor he wouldn't last much longer.

But Olivia refused to give in and looked at him with defiance in her eyes. That's when Nick took control. He replaced his dick with two fingers and thrust them deep inside her.

"Uhhhh, fuck!" she threw her head back and gasped. "Yeeeessss!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand even deeper. All of her defiance and willpower melted away at that moment. He expertly maneuvered his fingers around her folds and stretched them back so they scraped against her G-spot. Olivia's body went stiff as her walls gripped his fingers, and she trembled around them.

"What do you want me to do, Liv?" he urged.

"I need you, all of you, inside me now," she released a muffled gasp, "Please."

He nodded, satisfied that he made her bend to his will. He wasn't going to torture her—or himself—anymore. He backed her against the wall and lifted up both her legs; his dick inches away from her core.

"Liv, baby, hold onto me as tight as you can, OK?" She nodded and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

Her entered her slowly, inch by inch, watching how her lips parted and her eyes widened. Her tight, hot pussy scorched his dick like burning embers. A thin layer of sweat enveloped his chiseled chest as he buried himself up to the hilt. Olivia gasped and involuntarily convulsed; her eyes almost rolled back into her head at his thickness. Nick gritted his teeth and willed himself to remain still allowing her to adjust to his size. Once she was ready, he began a slow rhythm, driving himself a little deeper with each thrust._ Jesus, she is so fucking tight._ He locked eyes with hers and watched the deep crimson flush of her neck spread to her face. He listened as her pants and gasps filled the room. She was putty in his hands, and he loved it.

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes_

_Let me hear you say you want it all_

_Say it now, say it now_

_Look what you doing, look what you done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_Cause what I got for you_

_I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas_

She leaned forward and slipped her hand around his neck. She grazed her lips against his ear. "Nick," she huffed, her voice thick with urgency, "I want you...I need you.. to fuck the shit out of me. Don't...hold...back..." she said in between pants. She stared at him with molten, dark chocolate eyes.

That spurred him on, and he thrust deep inside her, determined to give her the fuck of her life. His arms were tired from holding her up, but he spotted relief out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on tight, Liv. I'm going to move you." She wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles above his ass. He carried her over to her desk and cleared off the top with one sweep of his arm. He sat her down. Her ass barely grazed the desk before he resumed ramming inside of her. He pulled almost completely out of her, leaving only the tip in, and then slammed back into her until his balls slapped against her. Each stroke penetrating her G-spot with perfect precision, like a dart piercing a bullseye.

_Yeah I got a fistful of your hair_

_But you don't look like you're scared_

_You're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours_

_Cause you know how I like it, you's a dirty little lover_

_If the neighbors call the cops, call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don't stop, we keep rocking while they knocking on our door_

_And you're screaming give it to me baby_

_Give it to me motherfucker_

She was so wet that he was practically swimming inside her pussy. She spread her legs wider for him. "Oh, shit! ¡Ay Dios Mio! Fuck me, Popi!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and set her head back against the wall. Nick moved even faster inside of her. He loved it when she spoke Spanish. At work, he heard her mirandize perps in Spanish a few times, and he would always get a raging hard-on.

_Ohhh look what you doing, look what you done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_Cause what I got for you_

_I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas_

"Nick, don't fucking stop!" Olivia could feel the heat building inside her stomach moving down. She arched her back and met him, thrust for thrust, and reached around to grab his ass. She pulled him into her, urging him to go even deeper. She screamed his name with every thrust as he ravaged her. "Nick, oh God, I'm...I'm gonna... I-I-I..." her words died in her throat as her body became stiff. She sank her nails into his back and screamed. A flash of white light exploded from behind her eyes, and she violently shook around him. He continued to drive into her at the same pace, and then reached down and rubbed her swollen clit.

A loud gasp hitched in her throat. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and parted lips, as her muscles viciously clamped down around him in a second orgasm, almost cutting off his blood flow. There was no way he would last much longer, not with her looking at him like that. He felt a familiar tingle travel up his balls, and his dick twitched. He was so close. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Liiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvv!" And with one final thrust, he flooded her with his hot seed, triggering a third wave of orgasms that ripped through her.

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_

_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_

_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

_Oh you with me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas_

_Ooh Ooh Yeah You and me baby making love like gorillas_

He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, as they rode out their waves of pleasure together, their bodies still shaking. Both struggled to control their breathing for several minutes. When he could breathe normally, he took her hand and kissed her palm and each of her fingertips. He lifted her and brought her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He crawled in with her and wrapped her up in his arms. She turned and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly on the lips. She rested her head on her chest, while he stroked her silky mane. He bent forward, making sure his lips grazed her ear.

"So, are you ready for Round 2?"

**THE END.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more smutty goodness in my other fic, Lotuses and Catalysts. I promise I'll update that story as soon as I can.**


End file.
